


Batgirl Unrelenting

by BatMoth30K



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fdom, Rape/Non-con Elements, weaponized hallucinogens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatMoth30K/pseuds/BatMoth30K
Summary: Seeking out Scarecrow at an abandoned Arkham Asylum, Batgirl is suprised by the appearance of Killer Moth in his employ. And while she makes short work of Scarecrow, a dose of his anti-fear toxin makes Drury Walker's presence a stimulating one. Having long harbored a crush on the gaudy villain, what happens when such feelings are unleashed to their maximum may change them both forever.
Kudos: 6





	Batgirl Unrelenting

**Author's Note:**

> Out of continuity with my other BatMoth fics. Someone made a post on 4chan about wanting to read a fic where Batgirl rapes Killer Moth, and this was the result. So be forewarned. And I hope it is enjoyed.

Batgirl Unrelenting: A BatMoth tale  
By: BatMoth30K

The old Arkham Asylum has had a history as colorful as it is bloody. The facility and grounds were eventually abandoned due to another one of Gotham’s cataclysmic crises, but they do not go unoccupied. If it’s one thing that can be counted on, it’s that any number of Gotham’s creepiest architectural features won’t go abandoned for long. So long as there are any number of super villain squatters to take residence. And the creepier a place is, the creepier the creep to occupy it. 

Jonathan Crane was once a doctor here, and taught Psychology at Gotham University. His twisted experiments on patients and students alike have left dozens of broken minds in his wake. Under the villain guise of The Scarecrow, he’s also an occasional drug dealer, and it’s a friend’s spiked drink that’s led Barbara to the asylum. Though abandoned and in a monumental state of decay, Crane must have rebooted the power plant. A green energy movement she helped spearhead in her younger days had left behind solar panels on the grounds that he’d dusted off to power his latest scheme. Which means light, heat, and whatever restraints or defenses left behind to deal with the asylum’s previous tenants might still be operable. 

None of that makes her as nervous as the high probability of taking a dose of his fear gas. Crane’s powerful toxin heightens the brain’s fear response centers and impairs the prefrontal cortex, among other various physiological effects. The fear isn’t the worst part, she’s long since learned to power through that thanks to certain events in her life. But the hallucinations borne of her deepest insecurities, anxieties, those quiet little truths she’s locked away because they are much too… intimate. All of it is fair game for her subconscious to turn into a raging demon while under the influence. 

Thankfully Batman has several vials of inoculations to keep her from succumbing to the worst of it. Crane’s formulas are predictable for the most part, but there’s always a new ingredient, a new x-factor that could prove a potential challenge. The face mask in her utility belt should help against the gas, and a quick needle in her hip should fend off injectables he has, save for tetanus. 

Parking her bike out of sight, Babs gives the front gate a wide berth, instead choosing to enter through the rooftop. Crane is likely to have his drug lab set up in the metahuman bio lab, where they used to develop cures and treatments for Gotham’s more exotic criminals. A problem now undertaken at Blackgate Penitentiary, via a grant from Wayne Medical. There’s a handy skylight a room over where she can make a discreet entrance, and if she can catch Scarecrow unawares, all the better.

“Hey, doll. Watch your step!” Cried someone from above. 

Babs suppressed a shiver of pleasure at his voice, and looked up to see Killer Moth silhouetted against a setting sun, the orange twilight shining through his translucent wings. A villain for hire to act as the “criminal’s Batman”, he usually helps out the dregs and losers of Gotham’s crooks, scraping the bottom of the barrel in his protection racket. And he just so happens to have the hottest deep voice of any of Gotham’s rogues. Guess he’s branching out into hench work. 

“Don’t call me ‘doll’. We aren’t that close yet, Killer.”

“‘Yet’?” He asked, making Barbara’s face drop slightly behind her mask. “If you wanted to go out on a date, all you had to do was ask. Doll.”

“Like I would ever go out with a creep like you.” Babs replied, fighting the urge to bite her lip when he called her doll again, challenging her. 

“We both know it’s only a matter of time before you fall for me.” 

“In your dreams, Moth.”

“You asked for it. Doll.”

With a press of a button, the rooftop around Babs suddenly became pitted with the eruption of several small breaching charges, peppering her in tar covered gravel and plaster. She fell through the ceiling, collapsing in a heap of debris onto an examination table in the bio lab. Fighting through the pain and surprise, she took the face mask from her belt, and slipped it on before the Scarecrow pounced, his arm outstretched, releasing a noxious cloud of fear gas. She booted him off of her, and rolled back, trying to take stock of her surroundings while keeping Crane in her field of view. 

The Scarecrow might be as scrawny as his namesake, but he’s far from harmless. His creepy mask aside, he still has an array of weaponized hallucinogens in syringes on his belt, and a wicked scythe propped up in a corner that he wasted no time in snatching. He dove at Barbara swinging furiously, keeping her on the backfoot until she hooked the blade in her wrist fins, snapping the blade and yanking the scythe from his grasp. She cracked him over the head with the handle, jabbed him with the wooden tip, and pushed back until he was pinned against an examination table. 

“What am I paying you for, fool! Stop her!” Crane screeched at Killer Moth, hovering overhead. 

“Hey, I’m just here to cover your getaway. If you want me to fight, that’s double.” 

Barbara could almost hear the smile under his helmet. Rather than give him a choice, she drew her grapnel gun and fired at him, her line piercing his wing. Snapping against the line, the wings on his flightpack shattered to pieces. Killer Moth spun out of control, buzzing off into the hallway, yanking Barbara’s grapnel line out of her hand. She was knocked off balance, giving Scarecrow the opening he needed to draw a syringe from his belt.

“OUCH! Hey!” Batgirl cried, stunning Crane with a kick that rendered him senseless. 

Cuffing him to the base of the examination table, Barbara gave her rump a quick rub with a wince. I can’t believe he stabbed me in the ass of all places, she thought. Creep! She took the time to disarm him, relieving him of his fear-gas vaporizer, needles, and other miscellaneous equipment. Making a quick check for notes or labels, Barbara worried briefly about whatever it was he injected her with. Her pulse raced for a hot minute, but even though her search for information was futile, she felt herself grow calmer. 

No hallucinations. No voices in her head. No shakes, blurring, trembling. If anything, she felt great, even a little amped up from the adrenaline of the fight. Guess that inoculation did the trick, she thought, dismissing any worries about the needle, or even Crane himself for that matter. He was breathing, there’s no swelling, he’ll probably rouse himself in a minute, and then the inane ranting will begin. 

Then she heard a clattering from the hall. Killer Moth was out there. Sexy, mysterious Killer Moth. She had a crush on him from the very first, and their battles have always held a tinge of excitement for her. His voice got her hot, and he’s as fit as Batman, if a bit older. Which just makes his physique all the more impressive. They’ve teased, and fought, and flirted, but she was always curious. Yes. Perhaps tonight was as good a time as any to see if the man suits the mystery. 

For his part, Drury Walker wondered if it was time he started an MLM. The pay from higher profile villains was good, but the extra risks were murder on his back and his… everything. His flight pack was on the fritz, and even if it wasn’t, only slivers remained of two of his wings. He might be able to glide if he were to get some altitude, otherwise he was grounded. And the mothmobile was parked on the other side of the building. He felt his back crack as he straightened himself up. And he limped forward before freezing at the sound of heels clicking on the floor behind him. 

“Were you leaving without a goodbye kiss, Mothy?” Batgirl teased with a strange lilt in her voice. 

“Just going to run off to lick my wounds. I’m sure you have better things to attend to.” He replied, drawing his cocoon gun. 

He got off a quick spray before a batarang knocked the weapon from his hand. And she stalked closer, hips swaying with each step, a hungry light in her eyes that he found erotic and strangely unnerving. 

“Why must you play hard to get, Killer? We could be having so much fun together.” She teased.

“I’ve been toyed with before by the likes of Catwoman, but this is different from you. I never knew you were this much of a tease, Batgirl.” 

“Who says I’m teasing?” Barbara taunted with a smile. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you ever since the day we first met.”

“Really? But you were only a child then.” Moth replied, taking a nervous step back. 

“Aren’t I all grown up now?” 

“I’ll say.” 

He gave her figure a sweep with his eyes, and Barbara bit her lip, noticing the slightest motion of his helmet as he did so. He stopped his retreat, determined to stare her down, if nothing else, before his arrest. Instead of reaching for her cuffs, Batgirl placed her fingers on his chest, and lifted herself on her toes to look right into the eyepieces of his helmet. 

“I’ve waited so long to touch you. To taste you.” She admitted, brushing the front of his helmet with her thumb. 

Assured that it was smooth to the touch, Batgirl licked the ridge that marked the front of his helmet from the tip of his “beak” up to his nose. This got the appropriate reaction from Walker, and she could feel his firmness against her. She reached down to unzip him, to finally have what she’s desired for so long. And in an iron hard grip, Killer Moth grabbed her wrists in his hands, his roughness making her gasp. 

“This isn’t you.”

“Oh, it’s all me, Killer. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. And I’m going to have you.” Batgirl squirmed in his grasp. 

“This is Crane’s doing, isn’t it? What did he do to you?” 

“Nothing! I didn’t breathe in any of his gas, and the needle he struck me with did nothing. I inoculated myself before I came in, and that must have been enough. Satisfied?” She asked, glaring at him. 

He wasn’t, but he relaxed his grip enough for her to slip her hands free, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He set his hands on her waist and pressed her against the wall. Laughing, Batgirl wrapped her legs around him, pulling his helmet off, running her fingers through his hair and kissed her way down from his forehead to his lips. Walker’s tongue slipped out to hers, one of his hands cradling her ass, the other feeling up her back. She was giddy with excitement, her heart racing as he reached to her belt and took out her batcuffs.

“Oh, does daddy want to play it like that?” Barbara moaned. 

“Stand up. Raise your arms to that pipe. And let me have my way with you.” 

“Yes… This is all I’ve wanted.” She obeyed, unwrapping herself from him, and grasped the pipe that ran along the wall overhead. 

Walker whipped the cuffs up and over the pipe, giving Batgirl just enough clearance to stand with her arms raised without straining herself. He locked them on her wrists, binding her. And raised a hand to her face. His thumb brushed her lips, and she sucked on it hard, rolling her tongue around the tip. With a hand on her hip, he drew himself against her, watching her eyes close as he kissed her deeply. 

“Batgirl.” He murmured against her lips. 

“Barbara.” She corrected him. “I want to hear you say it. Please.”

“Barbara.” This time against her ear. 

He could feel her tremble in his arms, her heart racing in indescribable ecstasy. 

“Barbara… I want you to know, I’ve always respected you. Especially those times I’ve tried to kill you. So don’t take this personally.” He said, unclipping her utility belt.

“Are you going to spank me now, Daddy?” she teased, giggling. 

“Maybe next time. I might be a crook, but you are clearly under the influence. I know better than to take advantage. Look me up when you’re sober, Doll.”

“What?! Hey! Walker! Wait! Stop!”

“Goodbye, Batgirl!” he called, picking up his helmet and walking down the hall away from her.

“RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!”

Her animalistic roar gave him pause. Looking back, he expected to see her working on the cuffs with lockpicks hidden inside her gloves. Instead, he saw her clip a small device to the chain of the cuffs. It beeped, blinking with a red light. And with a snap of fire and smoke, the chain shattered. And she was free, glaring at him with the fury of a sexually frustrated wildcat. 

“Holy shit.” Walker breathed, slipping his helmet on. 

“WALKER!!!!!” 

Her scream wailed like a ghoul in the abandoned asylum. As if in a surreal dream, Killer Moth ran with everything he had in his legs, but he didn’t even have to look back to know she was gaining on him. He never understood how she was able to fight, run, and jump across rooftops in those ridiculous heels, and while he was significantly older than her he was just as fit, if not moreso. He went into a slide at the sound of fluttering leather directly behind him, barely missing Batgirl’s kick by a few scant inches. Opening a pouch on her belt, a handful of smoke pellets gathered on his palm, and he threw these in an effort to delay her just enough for him to regain a lead. 

Batgirl sputtered and coughed, but could still hear him puff and gasp as he ran away. In desperation, Killer Moth tried his flight pack, only achieving a flying leap down the hallway. But it was enough to put some distance between them, and he rounded the corner to head to the central courtyard. Poison Ivy had filled the space up with her killer plants just a few months ago. He just might be able to make it across unscathed, but Batgirl, without her belt, might just be delayed enough for him to escape. 

His heart dropped upon hearing her footsteps. The smoke pellets had barely slowed her down. His flight pack sparked, and he kept running, bursting through the door to the corridor that led to the courtyard. He should have picked up his cocoon gun, but she surprised him, and all he had now was her belt. Opening another pouch, a blue colored Batarang dropped into his hand, and with a flick of his wrist it went flying back into the corridor, forming an ice shell that stopped Batgirl cold when she opened the door. 

“Yes!” Walker cried, pumping his fist in elation. 

Then the ice shell cracked, lines snaking out from the center, startling Killer Moth. And with one more blow, Batgirl’s fist punched clean through up to her elbow. 

“HOLY SHIT!” 

“GET BACK HERE WALKER!!!” She screamed after him, the sound ringing in his ears. 

What the fuck did Scarecrow put in that shot! PCP?! Did he swipe some venom from Bane?! She’s going to fucking kill me! Walker thought. 

He ran. Killer Moth doesn’t believe in superstition. They were all just guys in costumes, be they bat or moth. But he prayed to whatever god might be listening that she would come to her senses before she catches up. At the end of the corridor, he heard the ice shell fully give way, and Batgirl dashed through, undaunted in her chase. 

“Fuck me.” Walker breathed, entering the courtyard. “She runs just like that cop terminator.”

Their battle did not go unnoticed. As soon as he burst through the door, two giant carnivorous venus fly traps unfurled, baring their thorny teeth at him. And as he looked across the grassy, viney courtyard, he saw dozens of them in all shapes and sizes, their vines flicking into wakefulness just ready for a bite. 

“Fuck me sideways.”

Firing his flightpack up, he jumped back up on top of the door, overcharged what remained of his wings for one, perhaps final, leap of faith, and jumped. The plants snapped at him as he glided overhead, gaining just enough altitude to clear the larger ones. But as he descended, his pack running out of juice, he was lashed by vines and branches, thorns scratching him through his suit. He stopped just short of the door on the other side and made a break for it, giant maws of the man-eating venus flytraps sinking into the earth just missing in their attempt to devour him. 

“Yes! Fucking made it!” He gasped, looking back to see Batgirl glaring at him from the otherside of two dozen vicious killer houseplants. “Tough luck, doll.”

He made it halfway down the corridor before a series of explosions detonated behind him. She must have had more of those explosive charges than he realized. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

“WALKER!!!!”

“FUCK!!!”

He ran. In his panic, he entered the first door he came to. Stairs. That went up into the guard tower. He can make it and glide to the mothmobile from there. He just has to keep running. Halfway up and he felt his legs turn to jelly. The air burned in his lungs. The scratches from the thorns itched and ached, but he was halfway to freedom. 

“YOU CAN’T ESCAPE ME!!! I’LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!!!!” 

Ten steps from the door to the guard station at the top of the tower, and he heard the telltale puff of her grapnel gun. It lanced through the guard rail a floor beneath him, and he jumped through the door before she could zip up the line, and locked it shut tightly behind him.

“Made it!” he gasped, leaning against the door, struggling to catch his breath. “Fucking mad-”

The door erupted into splinters as Batgirl used the last of her charges to breach through. Walker was thrown under a security panel, and as he rolled over, Batgirl fired his cocoon gun, trapping his hands under the console. Straddling him, Barbara wasted no time in removing his helmet, her fingers sifting through his hair as she laughed hysterically. 

“Oh, baby! That was so damn fun! I’ve always loved the chase, it just makes it so much more exciting for me!”

“Batgirl! Barbara! Wait, you can’t do this!”

“And why not? Time and again, I’ve chased you, caught you, and left you for the police. Don’t you see, daddy? This time, I’m not turning you in. This time, I get to keep you. This time,” she said with a kiss. “This time you’re all mine.”

Swallowing, Walker could feel himself react to her touch, her hunger, her animal lust. She smelled of lavender and ash, and the light flavor of smoke was on her lips. His heart thundered in his chest as she reached down, releasing him, stroking him as her kisses quieted his protests. He couldn’t resist her, and deep down he didn’t want to. But this wasn’t right. This wasn’t her! Was it? 

“Fine. I give up. You’ve caught me. Just remember, this isn’t your fault, Barbara. You’re a good person, you’re a hero. This isn’t you. Don’t let it ruin you when you’re yourself again.” 

“Don’t you see, Killer? All I’ve ever wanted was you.” She kissed him. “Your voice, your cocky attitude, your defiance. I don’t just want you, I need you.”

“Then do what you must.” Walker murmured against her lips. 

Pulling up his shirt, Barbara ran her hand along his chest. Then kissed her way down his body. Taking him into her mouth, she coaxed him to full hardness, slathering her tongue along his length, and swallowing him as far as she could. Walker knew she was a college girl, but it’s been a long time since he was a student himself. Barbara could have taught the coeds he’s fucked a thing or two. And the look in her eyes, drugged fueled lust or no, nearly had him believe she meant every word she said about wanting him. 

“Barbara,” He groaned, wishing he could at least touch her hair. 

She shuffled out of her leggings as she sucked him, waiting until he was gasping, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Then she slid back up his body, already hot, wet, and dripping for him. She teased his tip with her entrance, and with a satisfying moan she sank down to his root, feeling him fill her. 

“Fuck!” They both exclaimed in unison. 

Walker almost laughed at the surrealness of it all. Leaning over him, her hands over his arms, Barbara nipped at his lips, her body rocking atop him, taking her pleasure from him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, mewling like a cat in heat, her breath steaming against his skin. He bent down to kiss her hair, her forehead, whatever he could reach. He was unsure of so much of this, especially if she’ll kick his ass at the end of it all. But he had to try and participate, for his own sake if not for hers. 

She rose up atop him, leaning back, savoring the fullness and heat within her. Barbara didn’t know what came over her, and she didn’t care. All she knew was that it felt so good to finally just take what she wanted. No restraint, no inhibitions. And it was better than she ever dreamed. The adrenaline from their chase, the catch, seeing him surrender to her, it left her awash in a haze of ecstasy. She felt like she could fly, and all she wanted to do was land in his arms. But that could wait. Until after she’s broken him. 

The thrill was just too much for her. Riding atop him, she stripped off her cape, her shirt, and bared herself completely to him. Almost completely. She kept the mask on, just so he could see the moment when Batgirl cums. 

“Oh god!” She cried. “Fuck!”

She clamped down on him, making Dru hiss with the sudden heat and tightness. She rode him through her orgasm, looking down at him through a lust filled haze. His breath grew short, and he could feel himself nearing his own climax. 

“Barbara. We’re not using a condom. I’m almost there, baby.” He gasped. 

“Cum inside me, Killer. Cum inside.” She breathed, eyes closed, building herself to another orgasm. 

“Barbara! Wait, no, aw fuck!” Walker gasped. 

He couldn’t hold himself back, and the heat of his cum sent Batgirl over the edge again. She bared down on him, taking everything he had to give. Her body milking him as she collapsed onto his body. Walker panted and gasped as she peppered his chest with kisses, wholly unsure of what he should do. Does she keep a Plan B pill in her utility belt? Would she even use it in her state? Rousing herself, Batgirl pressed her lips to his, kissing him. 

“You feel so good inside me, daddy. I need more! I need it again!” She gasped. 

“N-n-no! Wait! Once is risky enough! Oh, fuck!” Walker had just cum, but this whole fucked up situation did something to him, and he was firming up again already inside of her. 

“Certain exotic plants have great restorative properties.” Batgirl explained. “You didn’t get pricked while you were in Ivy’s garden, did you? Oh! Oh wow, that’s really something!”

I can’t believe it! Walker thought to himself. She’s going to keep him there all night, and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. And he’s already a father, he wasn’t sure he wanted another kid, and with a bat! Suppressing a whimper, Walker looked up under the console to see a hidden satchel of Crane’s. It had a label very clearly marked “Antidote”. And relaxing his hand, he suddenly realized that the cocoon gun only entrapped his gloves. He could have just let go the whole time. 

OH, YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! He raged internally at himself. But had to be careful about this. Barbara was rocking atop him, lost in her own sexual haze, and he was rigid from some South American death plant sting. He had to time this just right. 

“Barbara!” He cried, gasping at how good she felt. 

“Mm?” She moaned, looking at him with lust filled eyes. 

“Kiss me, Barbara. I need you.” Walker pleaded. 

“Oh daddy!” She cried, pressing her body against his. 

Very carefully, Walker slipped his hand from a glove, and while Batgirl was occupied with fucking her tongue into his mouth, he retrieved a syringe from Crane’s satchel. He thumbed the plastic tip off the needle, primed it, and with one deft motion he slammed it home on her ass, pressing in. 

“OW!!! Fucker!” Barbara cried, punching him in the face. “What the fuck, Walker!?”

“Just something to bring you back to your senses, Doll.” He gasped. 

“Damn it, why do you have to ruin this for me!” She cried, her hands clasping around his throat. 

Walker grasped her arm tightly, but she was just too quick. He could feel his grip on her go slack. His vision darkened. Then he saw something flicker behind her eyes. Paradoxically, just as her grip tightened, he felt himself cum, releasing inside of her again. And her mouth gaped in a wide O of understanding. He gasped as she released him, her hands clasping to her horrified face. 

“No”. She murmured. 

“Barbara…” 

“No. No! No, this wasn’t me, I didn’t… I didn’t want this, I didn’t want you to.. I-I-I mean, I.. no…” Barbara babbled, tears sparking in her eyes. 

Reaching for her cape, Walker draped it around her shoulders and gently rolled her off of him. He cradled her in his arms as she broke, tears flowing freely, sobs wracking her chest. She tried to push him away, but he held her fast in his arms, murmuring into hair. 

“It wasn’t you. Listen to me Barbara, it wasn’t you.”

“But it was, but it was, but it was, but it was…” she babbled between gasps. “I-I-I wanted it, I wanted you, bu-but not like this. Not like this. Oh god!

Walker shushed her. 

“It’s okay, it’s just Scarecrow’s fear toxin or whatever.”

“N-no, it was the opposite, I wasn’t afraid. Oh god, I wasn’t afraid, I wasn’t thinking, it was pure impulse and want, and I-I-I… oh god…” Barbara gasped out. 

“Wait. So this whole time you….”

“Just… just shut up and hold me. Please?” she pleaded, drawing in a ragged breath. 

“Okay.” Walker answered, holding her tighter. “We can talk later.” 

“Thank you. And… and I’m sorry.” 

He only gave her another squeeze in reply, feeling her breathing calm as she rested in his arms.


End file.
